Professionalism
by Cloud802
Summary: Who doesn’t want to mix their personal life with their professional life?


Cloud: You're right TCgeek, it's like crack, the ideas will not stop. DX

Summary: Who doesn't want to mix their personal life with their professional life?

**Professionalism**

"This is an outrage! I demand to see whoever is in charge here!"

Her name was Jennifer, she was here for Caduceus' yearly inspection, and she was not a happy evaluator. Sidney Kasal looked up from a small memo he was reading to the fuming red head inspector in front of him, he merely raised his eyebrow, "Ma'am, you are speaking to him, I am Sidney Kasal, Caduceus USA's eastern director, may I inquire as to what the problem is?"

In the small hallway outside of the Director's office a curious Markus Vaughn stopped when he heard the woman fuming. He reached out and yanked on Valerie's collar, causing her to stumble a bit before landing against Markus, she glared up at him, "I think you're supposed to ask me out on a date before we get to that Markus."

"Shh," he whispered, "Inspector's are here, this ought to be good."

Valerie traded her scowl for a grin and listened in closer.

"Dr. Kasal," continued Jennifer, sounding as if she were about to explode, "I do not know if you are aware of this, but on my way out, and after a perfect inspection nonetheless, I saw Doctor Stiles flirting with a nurse!"

Sidney sat there quiet for a good minute, his first reaction would have been to chuckle, but that would have angered the inspector further. He decided he would play along, "Did you happen to catch her name tag?" he asked quietly.

Jennifer let out a deep breath, "Sadly I did not. However, let me just say this right now, I know that Caduceus is a forefront in modern medicine, and I know Dr. Stiles has saved many lives, but to have such an unprofessional relationship with a nurse, it's unacceptable!!"

Sidney thought more on his options, he could simply send her on her way and lie, saying he would take care of it himself, or he could sacrifice his inspection and have the others take care of her. When he heard a quiet giggle outside of his office door he decided he would go with the latter option. While inspections were nice and dandy, they didn't really matter, what mattered was how the public saw them.

If the public saw them acting like people, not conforming to a perfect medical standard, then the public would adore them even further.

That would be fun, and it would ultimately help their mission.

And so the prankster in Sidney was awakened for the first time in ten years.

"Dr. Kasal, are you alright sir?" asked Jennifer, after he had been thinking for a prolonged period.

"Y… yes, I'm fine, I'm just… shocked that Dr. Stiles would do such a thing. We should look into this further, please wait outside, I need to make some phone calls."

Sidney heard whoever was giggling scuffle away as Jennifer nodded and walked outside of his office. He picked up the phone and dialed an extension.

"_Hello, Dr. Chase speaking."_

"Tylar," said Sidney, "I need you to do something for me…"

When he was done with the phone calls he walked outside, greeted by a more calm Jennifer, "Well Ma'am, let's go see if we can find out what is going on here."

* * *

Walking down the thin halls of Caduceus, they stumbled upon a content looking Markus, leaning against the wall with a bottle in his hand, but not just any bottle…

Jennifer shrieked, stopping Sidney by yanking on his arm. She stormed over to Markus, "Is that Scotch?!" she screamed.

Markus smirked and shrugged, "Sister I have no idea what this stuff is, you want some? It really gets the buzz going."

Before Jennifer could open her mouth a shout came from the room Markus was standing next to, "Dr. Vaughn, the operation is about to start."

"Be right there!" shouted Markus. He shoved the bottle of scotch at Jennifer, "Hold onto this for me will ya?"

And then he was gone.

Jennifer was just about to turn to Sidney.

"Heads up!" shouted Tyler.

Jennifer turned and saw the balloon at the last second, when it collided with her face and she dropped the bottle, causing it to shatter. She proceeded to scream and fan herself while Tyler laughed hysterically at the other end of the hallway, "So sorry…" he said in between giggles, "I'm helping… hehheh, Vic out with some lab tests!"

Victor stood next to him, biting his knuckles and trying to keep the laughing in.

When Jennifer was over her screaming fit she turned and glared daggers at Sidney, "Where is the bathroom?!" she asked venomously.

"The closest one is in our break room," he said, calm as ever, pointing to a door to their right, opposite where Markus was standing.

As she approached the door she thought she heard a scuffle, and then, as she reached for the door knob, "Oh, Dr. Stiles…"

Her eyes widened as the voice continued, "Not here Doctor, we may get caught."

Jennifer all but kicked the door open to find Derek Stiles and his nurse Angie in a full on make out session. She screamed and turned around, jabbing Sidney in his shoulder, "This is THE most, unprofessional, ludicrous, idiotic, CRAZY hospital I have EVER seen!! I will see to it personally that Caduceus USA east is SHUT DOWN!!"

Before Sidney could get a word in edge wise she was already halfway to the entrance screaming obscenities and other words the Director did not recognize.

Victor finally burst into laughter, hanging onto Tyler's shoulder as they giggled themselves to tears. Derek pulled away from Angie and she smiled, "Man," he said, "I wish we'd get inspected more often."

Markus and Valerie could be heard laughing madly in the operating room, Markus pretending to be drunk and mocking the inspector.

Sidney Kasal smiled, and hell froze over.


End file.
